


Mysterious Girl

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Pining, cannot remember episodes, fluff?, love confessions (to nobody in particular), slight au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: The Tardis thinks it's a good idea to make the Doctor confront his feelings.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @madlightwomen !

The Doctor lies in his bed, his mind reeling from the days' events, wishing sleep would enter his mind. He looks over to his bedroom door, thinking about waking Clara up to- talk? Do something with? But realizes that she probably wouldn’t appreciate it. The Tardis hums in agreement.

“Course you would agree.” The Tardis beeps back.

“Yes because you know so much about humans.” A single ting back.

“You don’t even like Clara- and don’t lie and say that you do.” The Tardis doesn’t respond to that, the Doctor letting his ego get the better of him, “yeah that’s what I thought.” He pauses,” you don’t know anything about Clara.” He whispers- confident in his knowledge of the young woman. 

The Doctor hears the static of a radio turn on, followed by silence.

“What are you doing?” He says to his ship, confused at what it’s thinking.

_‘I stop and stare at you, walking along the shore…”_ the song starts, The Doctor’s face a mix with both disgust and confusion.

_‘I try to concentrate, my mind wants to explore…”_ Clara drifts into his mind- remembering the time she made him see some human movie because ‘it’s not normal to spent all day whining about gears and oil.’ to which he tried to correct her, which got a laugh out of her. He smiles at her laugh, wondering how anyone could look so beautiful.

_‘The tropical scent of you, takes me up above’_ the pop song states, the Doctor thinking about the perfume he got her for her 28th- he’d said something about pheromones, which had gotten him a light slap, but she’d kissed his cheek afterward and thanked him. She still wore the scent- which gave the Doctor a feeling in his head that he didn’t like to admit he had.

_‘Girl when I look at you, oh, I fall in love…”_ The Doctor sat up bolt straight at the lyric- what the hell was the Tardis is saying to him? He wasn’t in love with Clara, he just thought that she was brilliant in every way- that no other compared to her, that she brought things out in him by just being herself, that- the Doctor cut his thoughts off. He wasn’t in love with Clara- no matter what the stupid radio or Tardis was saying. 

“Turn that off, I’m trying to sleep here!” He waved at the Tardis, which complied and turned the radio off.

“Thank you, goodnight.” He said, pulling the duvet over himself. He thought about Clara for a second- brown eyes and her hair, and then shut it all off and tried to go to sleep, trying not to think about the woman.

  
  


\-------

_‘Oh, no doubt you look so fine- oh, girl I want to make you mine.’_ Filled the room again, the Doctor staring at his ceiling. It was no use to ask his machine to turn off the music- he was just going to lie there and face the music. 

_‘Oh, I want to be with a woman just like you.’_ Clara seared through his memory again- remembering the time she’d shouted at him so loudly that her class had heard it- and that she sat next to him when the day was over and hugged him, her hands had gripped him to the point of pain and apologized. He’d accepted of course- she couldn’t do anything that would make him not want her. The Doctor shook his head at the use of want- he didn’t want Clara, he needed her. And wanted her his brain added. He frowned.

_‘Oh, no doubt I’m the only man- oh, who can love just like you can’_ He thought about Danny, how he wouldn’t have worked out, he was too, human for Clara and how upset she’d been when she lost him- he tried to make the pain go away, only to make it worse. He didn’t want to tell her that he still hated himself for that- of course, she’d figure it out eventually, but in the meantime, he had his hatred. His past self walked through his mind- the Doctor wishing he could love Clara as openly as he did then- that Clara would want his love too.

_‘Oh so just let me be with the woman that I love…’_ He wanted her to love him back- he realized. He wanted her to feel the same things that he felt- know the same things that he knew. He let himself think about her and the life they could have if he just told her, but he wouldn’t burden her.

_‘Oh, mysterious girl- I want to get close to you…’_ he laughed a little, he was already close to her at least.

_‘Oh, mysterious girl, move your body close to mine…’_ he thought about them holding hands, when she touched his face, when she’d kissed his cheek, his face had burned for months anytime he looked at her after that- he’d always enjoyed the intimacy, in this form especially, not that he would tell Clara that- he wondered what she’d look like sleeping beside him.

The tropical song continued- the Doctor hating it more and more by the second, face blanking, his mind dragging Clara through every godforsaken lyric of this what- 1900’s human song? Who even listened to music like this?

The song repeated its first verse, the Doctor hating the word need in it- he did need Clara after all, he’d admitted it to himself a long time, he couldn’t bare the thought of losing her. He loved her. He loved her so much his hearts ached for her. He let a breath he’d been holding.

“There! I said it! Are you happy?” He asked out loud, the Tardis beeping happily. The song faded out, the Doctor thanking the universe. 

_‘I stop and stare at you-’_ He groaned at the radio, there was no way he was going to live through the night.

\-------

“Alright Doctor, where are we going now?” Clara asked, happily bounding down the stairs.

“You want to see colosseum?” He said, concentrating on the mishmash of tech on the floor.

“You know I want to.” She smiled warmly and enveloped the Doctor in a hug. The Doctor let himself back into her, breathing in the perfume.

“Doctor- what is that?” She asked confused.

“Oh, I got bored, decided to dismantle some earth things.” She hmm’d in response, picking up a piece of what looked like a broken radio.

“Doctor, is this the radio?” Before the aline could answer a grated, almost disturbing _‘I stop and stare at you’_ began to play, leading the Doctor to throw the broken radio away from Clara.

“That was the radio wasn’t it.”

“It kept playing some song it’s not my fault.”

“Did mysterious girl really offend you that much?” Not offend- remind.

“Does it matter? We’ve got placed to be.” He said as he took Clara’s hand in his and pressed at the console- the Tardis watching over them gently.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to @raz_kal on twitter for the inspo- I loved their headcanon and wanted to make a lil smth out of it


End file.
